Une prison contre un Joncheruine
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: Luna, enfermée dans la cave des Malefoy. Est-ce que la douleur vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue ?


Hello mes bisounours !

Je reviens vers vous avec ce petit OS qui provient d'un défi de La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons...

Je vous laisse profiter ;)

(Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !)

* * *

 **Une prison contre un Joncheruine**

* * *

Luna Lovegood est assise sur un petit rocher incrusté dans le sol, adossée au mur de pierres froides et grises. Elle se balance doucement d'avant en arrière, chantonnant l'air d'une balade que lui avait appris sa mère des années auparavant, le visage camouflé par une masse de cheveux blonds sales, rendus presque gris par la poussière qui traine.

 _Sur le chemin du port d'amour_

 _Le cœur frissonnant au gré du courant_

 _Je t'ai vu, vague évaporation_

 _._

 _Traitresse vague qui t'a déporté_

 _Je vais accueillir l'océan en mon sein_

 _Ame blanche qui vient te rejoindre…_

Un grognement interrompt la mélodie, ramenant la jeune fille à l'instant présent. Petite, elle avait toujours pensé que la chanson était joyeuse, la jeune femme rejoignant son amant à la fin. Ce n'était que quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque la chanson lui était revenue en tête qu'elle en avait réellement décrypté les paroles.

Le suicide… ça aurait été mentir de dire que l'idée ne l'avait pas effleurée ces derniers temps, enfermée dans la cave des Malfoy. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était la peur ou le courage qui l'avait maintenue en vie jusqu'ici, attendant une délivrance qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Peur de mourir ou courage de se battre ? L'envie de continuer coûte que coûte, de ne jamais abandonner. De ne pas montrer à ses geôliers qu'ils peuvent la blesser.

Cela fait des jours qu'elle est emprisonnée maintenant, peut-être même des semaines. Elle a perdu le fil, enfermée dans le noir sans espoir d'apercevoir la lumière.

Si elle avait été seule, nul doute que tout aurait été différent. Mais elle a la compagnie du vieux Ollivander et de Gripsek. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui vient de la tirer de ses pensées. Il la regarde d'un œil perçant, comme s'il savait toutes les idées que son cerveau lui offrait à chaque seconde.

\- Arrête. Tu réfléchis trop. Tu me donnes mal à la tête, dit-il en grinçant de ses dents pointues et jaunies par l'âge.

C'est une parfaite représentation de l'espèce gobeline songe Luna en le regardant. Elle ne peut pas voir tous les détails de son visage à cette distance mais le ton de sa voix, roque et condescendant, ne laisse pas de place à l'erreur. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi il était là. Elle ne sait même plus s'il le lui a déjà dit ou si c'est elle qui a oublié.

Ils sont enfermés ici. Dans cette cave lugubre en compagnie de rats et d'animaux beaucoup moins appétissants. Ils sont prisonniers. Incapables de voir l'extérieur. Pas même un éclat de rayon de soleil ou un simple brin d'herbe.

Rien.

\- La mort est-elle si horrible ? demande Luna de sa voix douce et fluette, surprenant Ollivander qui venait de commencer à somnoler dans son coin.

La question la taraude. Pas exactement celle qu'elle vient de poser mais elle ne sait pas comment le dire.

Est-il préférable de vivre prisonnier derrière des barreaux ou mourir libre, en ayant le choix ?

Son côté Serdaigle tente de rationaliser la chose. La mort c'est radical. Peut-être vaut-il mieux attendre un peu avant d'y réfléchir à nouveau ?

Son côté Gryffondor essaye de déterminer quel choix demande le plus de courage et lui donnera plus de reconnaissance.

La balance penche.

Son côté Poufsouffle lui susurre qu'elle est aussi la raison pour laquelle les deux autres n'ont pas encore sombrés. Elle doit tenir pour eux.

La balance s'équilibre.

Son côté Serpentard… Non. Elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas. Elle ne connait rien de la ruse ou du laisser paraitre. Mais elle sait qu'un Serpentard voudrait survivre coûte que coûte. Quitte à vendre son âme à Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Je ne peux te répondre, lui dit Gripsek, pour nous la mort n'est qu'une étape. Vous les sorciers, vous y prêtez vraiment trop d'importance.

\- De quoi as-tu peur alors ? demande encore Luna en penchant la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds lui dégringolant sur l'épaule.

Ollivander se met à tousser fortement. Il a du sentir un Ronflak Cornu de trop prêt. Elle lui a pourtant bien dit de faire attention. Il y en a pleins dans ce coin de la cave.

\- De ça, grogne-t-il en englobant la pièce d'un geste de la main. Nous les Gobelins sommes fait pour vivre sous terre oui. Mais pas pour être prisonniers.

Luna fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose la chagrine dans les paroles de Gripsek mais elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et puis l'éclair se fait. Une phrase lui revient. Peut-être un livre qu'elle a lu quand elle était enfant.

\- Qui est le plus prisonnier ? Celui qui voit ses barreaux ou celui qui pense qu'il n'en a pas ? murmure-t-elle pour elle-même tandis que Gripsek la détaille d'un regard aiguisé et qu'Ollivander semble avoir reniflé le troupeau entier de Ronflaks. Gripsek en viendrait presque à espérer qu'il s'étouffe avec. Le vieux fait trop de bruit. Les Malfoy vont finir par descendre pour vérifier ce qu'il se passe. Et une descente n'est jamais bon signe.

Luna n'y fait plus attention. Elle, elle voit ses barrières.

Est-ce une bonne chose ?

Au moins, être dans cette cave ne l'empêche pas d'être elle-même. Aucune chaîne, aucune prison ne peut lui enlever cela.

Luna se redresse, les sourcils froncés, concentrée. Elle sent que c'est un moment important. Décisif. Celui qui la fera basculer définitivement dans le monde des vivants. De ceux qui ont frôlé la mort et comprennent l'importance de la vie. De ceux qui savent où sont leurs limites, qui ont brisés les liens qui les retenaient aux convenances.

Luna appartient au peuple libre. Les chaînes qu'elle s'était elle-même imposées tombent au sol dans une pluie d'étoile fine.

Luna peut à nouveau rêver car elle sait. Elle sait qu'aucune entrave ne pourra jamais l'enchainer.

Parce qu'aucune prison ne peut définir la liberté.

Luna sourit.

\- Oh, un Joncheruine…

* * *

Une review permet de sauver un Titi de la dépression ;)

XOXO

Titietrominet


End file.
